


Lose Myself

by nu_breed



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared likes champagne and VIP rooms. Jensen mostly just likes Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Myself

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, [](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/)**veronamay** and I discussed a very similar scenario, and since it's her birthday, she gets pretty things like this. Thanks to Linds for whipping my punctuation into shape. ♥

The VIP room is packed to capacity, and it's times like this Jensen really wishes he could just lock himself in the house and never leave. Get Jared, make him sit still for like, an hour, and just have their own little party, right at home.

It's not that Jensen's a prude. He loves to party, he just doesn't particularly care for crowds.

But Jared's in one of those 'jumpy in his skin' moods, has been since Sandy, really, and Jensen would feel like an asshole if he turned him down. So instead, he's there, playing wingman, while the two of them knock back glass after glass of Dom.

"I like champagne," Jared announces, "but do you know what I like more than champagne?"

"Me?" Jensen finishes his glass, and shakes the bottle, as if that's going to make a lick of difference. No, the magic champagne fairy will not come and refill the bottle, no matter how much he wishes it.

"Well..."

Jared bites his lower lip, and Jensen really wishes he wouldn't do that. It isn't fucking fair. He's pretty much grown accustomed to the fact that he's destined to want to jump Jared every minute of the day, and it's bad enough without Jared drawing attention to things like lips and teeth and, well, breathing.

"I do like you rather a lot." Jared nods. "But..." He reaches into the pocket of his pants, and drops something in Jensen's hand. It's a little white pill with a Mitsubishi Logo on it.

"X?" Jensen whisper-shouts, "are you serious? What are we, like nineteen?"

Jared drops his own pill into his mouth and swallows it with champagne. "Come on. It'll be fun. You do remember fun, right?"

Jared. On drugs. This is possibly the worst thing that could have possibly happened, but Jensen sure isn't going to sit back and play Dad all night. He knocks his pill back and grabs Jared's glass, draining it.

"This bottle's broken," Jensen says, "I want one like this but full."

Jared laughs. "Okay, wino. I'll get us another bottle."

"Dude." Jensen leans back against the arm of the sofa. "I have to put up with your ass on fucking ecstasy. You'd better get two. And no glasses."

***

Jensen is high. Jensen is really fucking high, and drunk, and horny.

It's so packed in there now that the two of them are pressed close together on the sofa, while some girl who's apparently the next big thing on the CW runs her fingers over Jared's chest, cooing that "some things really do look bigger in person."

Jensen kinda wants to pour the rest of his champagne over her head, but it'd be a waste. Instead, he waits till she's finished, and says, "Excuse us, honey, gotta mingle," and he drags Jared up and over to the nearest window, pushes him back against it.

"What?" Jared squints at Jensen. "I was having a conversation. She was nice!"

"Yeah. Nice. You know what I wish, though?" Jensen says, leaning in close, and rubbing both thumbs over Jared's jawline.

Jared is a little breathless now. "What? What d'you wish?"

"I wish," Jensen starts, and pulls up Jared's shirt just a little so he can get his fingers under it and run them over the warm skin of his belly, while he presses his mouth to Jared's ear. "I wish we were at home right now. Because this champagne is real sweet, but you're sweeter. I think I'd like to bend you over and get my tongue in you, and."

"Jesus Christ," Jared pants out. "Fucking filthy when you're high, you know that?"

"Mmmm." Jensen gets his thigh between Jared's so he's angled towards him, and runs his fingers up and down Jared's arms. "Your fault, man. You do this to me, y'know. Besides, are you complainin'?"

"Fuck. No. Never."

Jared's voice is nothing but breath right now, and it's hot as hell. Jensen can feel it like a jolt to his cock. He gets his hands on Jared's ass, pulls him in and lines the two of them up, rubs their dicks together.

Jared is always so pliant when he's like this, and Jensen fucking loves it. Loves that he can manhandle this guy who's got inches over him in height, and more muscle than Jensen could ever hope to pack on in his _life_. Loves that Jared just _lets him_. It's pretty much the hottest thing ever, and Jensen can't get enough of it.

He brushes his lips over Jared's, barely touches them, but there's so much heat and need and Jensen almost doesn't care that they're in public. Right now he'd love to do nothing more than hold Jared there and lick into his mouth, taste champagne and need and this is what it's always like. He's never wanted anyone more than he wants Jared, never been so fucking obsessed and addicted and he knows it goes both ways.

Jensen never wants to stop touching him. He needs it like he needs to fucking _breathe_.

"You," Jared groans, low and quiet as he can. Jensen rubs his knee up and down, and licks the shell of Jared's ear. "...are taking me home. Right now."

Jensen smiles wide. With Jared, it's just all too fucking easy.


End file.
